vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabin Rene Figaro
Think a "bear" like me could help you out in your quest? Sabin Rene Figaro '''is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion and won the title as a member of The Returners along with Locke Cole. After leaving to train on Mt. Kolts for over a year, Sabin returned to the VGCW at End Game 8. In Real Life '''Sabin Rene Figaro is the twin brother of Edgar Roni Figaro from Final Fantasy VI. As opposed to his lecherous, chainsaw-wielding, womanizing brother, Sabin is a bare-fisted, muscular martial artist known for his penchant for performing feats of strength, such as suplexing a train, suplexing himself , and holding up a collapsing house so a party member can save a trapped child. Sabin can perform a variety of special moves called "Blitz" when inputted correctly. VGCW Did You Know?: Professional wrestler Chris Sabin adopted his ring name from Sabin's character. However, in his relatively short career, he has not suplexed as many trains as his namesake. Yet. In VGCW After the events of Final Fantasy VI, Sabin continued to hone his Blitz skills at the Ultros-owned Colosseum until he received word about a rival promotion that had better competition named VGCW. Season 2-3: Ring of Balance Sabin made a real splash in his debut match against Arino. Though the Chief fought hard, Sabin eventually won in the end. Despite a good showing that night, his FF6 partner Locke Cole eliminated him in the Royal Rumble of January 16th and later was the last guy eliminated in a 6-man Battle Royal. On the January 17th show, he teamed with Locke Cole to face GameCenter FU in a flaming tables Tornado Tag match. The match was stopped and ruled a no contest due to the fire alarm going off. In the rematch on the January 22nd show, Sabin finally slammed Arino through a table after over two minutes of each countering the other's attempts to do so. This gave Sabin & Locke, known as The Returners, the #1 Contendership to the Co-Op Championship. The Returners would go on to win the Co-Op Championship from Raw Power on the January 28th episode of VGCW to become the first Final Fantasy characters to claim gold in the federation. Too bad for them that on the February 18th edition, they would also become the first team to drop the gold against Gerudo Skies on their first defense in spite of Sabin's storm of suplexes. In his February 22nd match against the returning heavyweight Bowser, despite a total of 21 suplexes against his foe, Sabin suffered numerous targeted head injuries and lost the match. Could this have proved that there are limits to the power of his suplexes? Has the constant bickering among his fanbase (regarding suplexes) affected him? Or did Bowser just pay off the ref? Perhaps Sabin should consult Mario on how to handle Bowser next time. Sabin and his partner were last sighted in the closing promo of March 7th, where they discussed a wooden toy approaching them earlier in the show. Signs pointed to both members of The Returners having been handed their walking papers, but on May 15th, Sabin's theme swelled over the airwaves for the first time in months. Did the arrival of Kefka inspire Sabin to come back and fight The Drac Pack? Or perhaps Vamphound saw potential in him to be their fourth member? The answer to both of those questions was no. It was all just a trick by Kefka. Sabin wasn't coming back now, and it looked less likely than ever that he would in the future. Season 5: One Night Only The night was August 23rd. It had been five and a half months since he had last been seen in a VGCW arena, instead spending his time off-screen as a trainer in the Female Division. Upon word reaching Figaro Castle that a certain jester had been spotted in the VGCW, the former wrestler rushed right into the middle of a Royal Rumble as the 34th entrant, with the crowd going wild as the fighter from Figaro had returned. Yes, Sabin was free, and wasted little time in going to work. He managed to rack up five eliminations, even hurling Sagat out of the ring in the process, before finally being eliminated last by Adam Jensen. It turned out that it was his last appearance before leaving the company for good. Although he did get some Championship Gold in his short tenure with VGCW, it wasn't enough to overcompensate the negatives that Sabin's Fans have done to Sabin himself. At least, for a time. Season 8: The Returner Leading up to End Game 8, Gary Oak and his client, Illidan Stormrage, looked to the current roster for a challenge from the locker room. To the surprise of everybody, and we mean everybody, ''a familiar theme began to play. Out walked the Returner, taking on Gary Oak's challenge and setting himself up for an in-ring return to the VGCW in the grandest way possible: End Game. At End Game 8, with Gary Oak banned from ringside, Sabin dismantled The Betrayer with startling finesse, demonstrating the usage of his varied Blitz techniques, from the fast-flying Pummel to the devastating Bum Rush. And ''yes, for nostalgic fans, he even performed a Suplex or two on the Lord of Outland, before ultimately claiming victory. The Prince of Figaro was back in top form. Behind the Kayfabe Unlike most future endeavored wrestlers, who get removed from the league because of being unpopular or uninteresting, Bazza has stated the reason Sabin has been MIA is because he dislikes the suplex count chat gimmick. Bazza eventually confirmed after Sabin was absent for several months that he would not be making a comeback. However, the tune changed come September 2nd, 2014, when Sabin not only made his return, but recognized the Suplex Counting in the actual show. Suplex Count - 137! *January 13, 2013: vs. Chief Arino: 14 Suplexes *January 16, 2013: Royal Rumble: 7 Suplexes *January 16, 2013: vs. Wreck-It Ralph, Barret Wallace, Zangief, Mike Haggar, and DK: 14 Suplexes *January 17, 2013 vs. Chief Arino and Angry Video Game Nerd : 23 Suplexes *January 22, 2013 vs. Chief Arino and Angry Video Game Nerd: 7 Suplexes *January 22, 2013: Royal Rumble: 3 Suplexes *January 28, 2013 vs. Dan Hibiki and Mr. Satan: 14 Suplexes *February 1, 2013 vs Vegeta: 18 Suplexes *February 18, 2013 vs Ganondorf and Zangief: 8 Suplexes *February 22, 2013 vs Bowser: 21 Suplexes *February 28, 2013: Royal Rumble: 3 Suplexes *August 23, 2013: Royal Rumble: 2 Suplexes *September 16th, 2014: 3 Suplexes Total: 137' Suplexes ('Here's a video demonstrating the many variations of the almighty suplex')' Non-Royal Rumble Record tumblr_m3n0w9RV2L1r60htjo1_500.gif TrainPlex.jpg BkrGYgp.gif|Evading being broken in FF6, Sabin requires something of an adjustment period to learn how to aim. Trainsuplex.gif|Sabin's finisher, the Triple Train Suplex